The present invention relates to a multi-layer ceramic capacitor including side margins provided in a subsequent step.
A technique of increasing connection strength between an external electrode and a body is expected for a multi-layer ceramic capacitor. Such a technique prevents the external electrode from being peeled off from the body, and the reliability of the multi-layer ceramic capacitor can thus be increased.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-084871 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique of increasing connection strength between a body and outer electrodes. In this technique, dummy electrodes, which are not connected to inner electrodes, are exposed in regions of a body where the outer electrodes are provided. In this technique, the dummy electrodes made of metal and the outer electrodes are favorably connected to each other, so that connection strength between the body and the outer electrodes is increased.